Aerial vehicles such as unmanned aerial vehicles (UAVs) can be used for performing surveillance, reconnaissance, and exploration tasks for military and civilian applications. Such aerial vehicles may carry a payload configured to perform a specific function.
In some instances, an individual may be riding a vehicle and may wish to collect information about the vehicle's surroundings that cannot be readily discerned from within the vehicle.